Where the Heart Lies (previously 'Fallouts Aren't Pretty')
by silverbellbaby
Summary: What if Elizabeth hadn't known Jason's identity? What if Sam still had accused her? What if Jason would have believed it for a split second? A split second is too long, and so much can change in a split second. Here is the fallout. This is a continuation from THROUGHTHEMIRRORDARKLY's first chapter. She let me continue it. Different story title is used. Short Story. Liason Endgame
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Throughthemirrordarkly chose not to continue past Chapter 1 of 'Fallouts Aren't Pretty'. After reading chapter 1, I saw great potential and immediately ideas hit me to the point where it could go further. I asked her for permission to continue it and she graciously let me.** **If you are not sure where to find the first chapter of her story, please follow this…1) Under the GH page, click on 'story' and then 'writer', 2) type in 'throughthemirrordarkly' and click 'enter' and then click on her name that's in blue 3) under all her stories, keep scrolling down until you see 'Fallouts Aren't Pretty' and then click on it to read to refresh your memory. My continuance of the story will be called 'Where the Heart Lies'.** **This is how I pictured the story going forward. WARNING: Sam will NOT be written in a good light as I don't like her character. I don't own Chapter 1 of Mariah's story, but I do own Chapter 2 and beyond that. Thanks for reading.**

 **Title: Where the Heart Lies**

 **Summary:** **What if Elizabeth hadn't known Jason's identity? What if Sam still had accused her? What if Jason would have believed it for a split second? A split second is too long, and so much can change in a split second. Here is the fallout. This is a continuation from THROUGHTHEMIRRORDARKLY's first chapter. She let me continue it. Different story title is used.**

 **Chapter 2**

' **Getting to the Truth'**

(Jason needed to know the truth. As much as he wanted to believe Elizabeth, she was right. As long as he had a shimmer of a doubt in the back of his head, he couldn't fully move on. Possibly with Elizabeth or Sam. He loved both woman. He didn't appreciate Sam making accusations or treating Elizabeth the way she did. He tried to defend Elizabeth, but it was obvious Elizabeth could defend herself. If he was completely honest with himself, he wanted to make it work with Elizabeth. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. She had a point, though. He needed to know what happened the night of the Nurse's Ball. How? What Elizabeth recommended and she was right. Jason needed to have a talk with Nikolas and get to the truth)

(After knocking on the front door to the Cassadine Mansion, Nikolas answers. Nikolas was a bit surprised to see Jason. He knew he shouldn't be, though. He figured it was only a matter of time before Morgan approached him about the truth. Nikolas sighs as he speaks)

Nikolas: "Jason. What can I do for you?"

Jason: (nods) "I think you know what this is about."

(Before Nikolas can say anything more, Jason walks past the Prince and goes inside. Nikolas rolls his eyes in slight annoyance)

Nikolas: "Please, come right in."

(After shutting the door, Nikolas walks to the living room where Jason faces him)

Nikolas: "Let's pretend that I don't know why you're here. Enlighten me, please."

Jason: (tilts his head) "Okay, fine."

(Jason walks around the living room a bit while speaking)

Jason: "Sam accused Elizabeth of knowing the truth about my identity and keeping it from me. She said Elizabeth knew who I really was and didn't say a word. Elizabeth denied it, of course, and was upset that I didn't believe her."

(Before Nikolas has a chance to say anything, Laura makes her presence known)

Laura: "I don't know what Sam thinks she knows, Jason, but she's wrong. Yes, Nikolas and I knew of your identity. However, we didn't tell Elizabeth."

Nikolas: "She's right. I didn't tell Elizabeth as I didn't want to put her in a position where she had to tell you this shocking truth."

Laura: (nods) "I agree with Nikolas."

(Jason sighs deeply as he places his hands through his hair before facing them again)

Jason: "How do I know you two aren't lying to protect Elizabeth? All three of you are practically family."

Nikolas: "I admit I have lied before on things. Am I proud of it?" (shakes his head) "No. But, if it's to protect someone I love, I will do it."

Laura: (sighs) "Jason, what do I have to gain from lying to you? Did I want to tell my former daughter-in-law the truth?" (nods) "Yes, I did. But, I didn't. As I didn't want to put her in a bad spot. Nikolas and I made the decision together to not say anything. Elizabeth found out the truth when the rest of the town did. She was shocked as hell just like I know you were."

Jason: (scoffs) "That's a bit of an understatement. I went from not knowing my real identity to finding out I worked in the mob for Sonny."

Laura: "From what we've noticed, you've never found Sonny's business appealing."

Jason: "No, I didn't. I still don't."

(Jason goes to sit down on the couch as Laura sits down next to him and Nikolas sits down in a chair next to the couch on the left. Jason stares down as he thinks for a moment before speaking)

Jason: (sighs) "Do I like the fact that Elizabeth has lied to me on things? No. She admitted to me what she lied about. Danny's paternity was a big one, but she said she came clean pretty much right away."

Laura: (nods a little) "Do you believe her?"

Jason: "Unlike what Sam wants me to believe, yes, I do believe Elizabeth. She had a sincerity in her voice. All Sam did was accuse Elizabeth of things. Sam was threatened by the fact that Elizabeth was going to play fair and air her dirty laundry. I wouldn't have blamed Elizabeth had she done that. If Sam was going to, so could Elizabeth. However, from what I've noticed, Elizabeth admits her mistakes. Even when it's spilled in her face, she takes it. When Sam gets hit with it, I noticed she tries to put the blame elsewhere." (half shocked/half confused) "Did Sam really sleep with her step-father Ric?"

Nikolas: (laughs) "Oh, yeah! Her mother, Alexis, wasn't happy to say the least."

Laura: (sighs) "I love my son, but Lucky never should have cheated on Elizabeth with Maxie." (shakes her head) "Elizabeth didn't go looking for you, Jason. In all honesty, you are probably the one person who has never judged her when she made a mistake. Were you pissed? Yes. But you never judged her."

Jason: (scoffs & shakes his head) "Yeah, until now. I'm an idiot."

Nikolas: (nods) "Yes, you are."

Jason: (weirdly) "Like you're perfect. Come on, Nikolas."

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "Would I like to be perfect? I think it's safe to say everyone wishes they were. Hell, Sam would like that to be true about herself. Hate to break it to her, but that's just not the case. I've never really had a bone to pick with her until she made it sound like Elizabeth does things on purpose."

Jason: "I did see Sam's point when Elizabeth lied about Danny's paternity. Granted, it was only for a short time, but still."

Nikolas: "Yet Sam accused Elizabeth of lying about your identity and you were tempted to believe her without a shred of proof."

Jason: "That's why I came here to talk to you and Laura."

Laura: "Jason, I swear on the life of all my children…I did not tell Elizabeth I would even take a lie detector to prove it if you preferred it."

Nikolas: "I love Elizabeth as a friend. I would never want to put her in a position where she needed to carry that burden. She doesn't deserve it."

(Laura sighs deeply before placing her hand over Jason's that were on his lap)

Laura: "You just need to ask yourself who you trust more. Who do you think is capable of lying more easily? Who would tell you the truth instead of using it to their advantage or keeping it from you."

(Jason briefly closes his eyes and sighs softly. He knew the answer to all of those questions. When Sam was making accusations towards Elizabeth, Elizabeth admitted her faults. However, Sam tried to steer away from the blame Elizabeth said were Sam's faults. He loved both women, but he remembered what Elizabeth pointed out that pissed off Sam)

Jason: (scoffs a bit) "One thing I noticed right off the bat, without knowing my identity, Elizabeth believed in me. She gave me a chance. She saw similarities between me as Jake Doe and as Jason, but loved me either way. Before Sam knew I was Jason, she hated me. She couldn't stand me. Yet…" (chuckles dryly) "The second she found out I was Jason, she wanted to know me. She wanted me back. She wanted that connection again." (nods) "Elizabeth and I always had a connection. We had one from the very start. She allowed me in to her home when I had no place to live. I was a nobody, but Elizabeth made me feel welcome. Sam didn't. She couldn't have cared less."

(Jason looks ahead and just stares into the unknown while he comes to a realization. His eyes widen as a smile creeps up, causing him to chuckle. Nikolas and Laura look at each other in confusion until Laura speaks)

Laura: "Jason, are you okay?"

(Jason laughs as he briefly wipes his face with his hands and looks between the mother and son)

Jason: "Oh, I'm fine. I just came to a realization. A realization I should have had all along. But, I was a selfish prick who chose to listen to a woman that had no proof on things. I listened to her when I should have listened to my heart all along. If I had listened to my heart, I would have known the woman I truly loved wouldn't lie to me about something so huge as my identity." (sighs softly) "It's always been Elizabeth I loved. It's always been her my heart belonged to. Even when I didn't realize it. I can't believe I didn't see it. I'm a fucking idiot."

Nikolas: (snorts) "Glad I didn't have to tell you that."

(Laura gives Nikolas a disapproving look before facing Jason)

Laura: "What matters, Jason, is you realized your faults before it was too late. You know where your heart lies." (smiles) "Now, what you need to do is go after the woman you love. Tell her you believe her and it's always been her."

Jason: (shrugs in defeat) "What if I'm too late?"

Nikolas: "Then you're an ass for giving Sam's accusations a second thought."

Laura: "Nikolas, please." (sighs) "Go to Elizabeth and tell her what you told us. You will find out whether or not it's too late when you speak to her." (smiles a bit) "Just speak with your heart, Jason. You need to trust that Elizabeth will understand and forgive you. Show her your heart. It won't steer you wrong."

Jason: (sighs in hope) "Let's hope not, Laura." (determined tone) "I love Elizabeth and I want her back."

 **Chapter 2 Done**

 **I was debating whether to include Sam/Elizabeth's confrontation in this chapter or not. In the end, I decided to make Chapter 3 the confrontation so they can have their own chapter. I hope you like what I wrote so far. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you. Next update will be on Tuesday as usual.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who were kind in leaving feedback. I appreciate it as that's the only way I know how you feel about my stories. Enjoy this next update. To answer Pamela's review….I remember Liz lying about the paternity to one of Sam's kids for one day. I believe it was Danny's DNA as Scout is too young. Yes, Sam/Jason thought Danny was Franco's for a bit as when it looked like Franco was going to rape Sam, Franco had the camera wrapped so you didn't actually know if Sam was raped or not. Jason couldn't get over the fact that Franco was possibly the father of Sam's baby, which was weird considering how SO in love he was with Sam. I'm being sarcastic of course. Lol. Anyways, thanks for the feedback Pamela and hope I answered your question.**

 **Title: Where the Heart Lies**

 **Chapter 3 'Confrontation'**

(Elizabeth was doing a lot of soul-searching regarding Jason. She wanted to be with the love of her life more than anything. The sticking point? She would NOT be with a man who wasn't 100% committed to her. If he didn't believe she didn't know the truth about his identity, she'd have to let him go completely. Sadly, she was prepared to do so)

(The boys were with Gram, so Elizabeth could attempt to decide what her future should be. She honestly didn't know if that future included Jason or not. Elizabeth was pissed off beyond belief at Sam's accusations. The way Elizabeth saw it, she admitted her faults. Sam? Not so much. Anytime over the years when Elizabeth's past was brought up, she thought it was only fair to air out the other's dirty laundry, too. Nope, Sam tried to steer clear of that. If the situation called for it, Elizabeth would make damn sure not to be the only one at fault)

(Elizabeth asked herself if she was prepared to forgive Jason if he said he believed her over Sam. She wanted to more than anything. But, until she was sure his intentions were true, she wouldn't give him the time of day. It hurt her so much when he questioned her honesty. She expected that from Sam, but Jason? To have gone through so much together for things to end like this was heartbreaking)

(She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Hated feeling so defeated. She honestly felt like she couldn't win anymore. If it wasn't Sam accusing her of lying, there was Jason. It was her wonderful boys, she was grateful for. If she couldn't have Jason in the end, she would be fine with that. She would not let a man define her. She was perfectly willing to stand on her own two feet. Time would soon tell)

(As she wipes her tear stained cheeks from all the crying she'd done, she sighs deeply to compose herself. She didn't realize she was in the park until an annoying voice spoke)

Sam: "Do I really need to see your face…again?"

(Elizabeth takes a deep breath before she speaks)

Liz: "It's a public place. I'm not going to go out of my way to avoid you. We're bound to see each other from time to time. Deal with it."

(Sam folds her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrows)

Sam: "You can't convince Jason, you know? He knows what kind of person you really are."

(Elizabeth laughs at her and clears her throat to speak)

Liz: "Unlike you, I accept my faults. Jason knows me. I don't hide anything from him. You should try accepting your own faults sometime? Have you ever actually done that, Sam? You're so determined to show Jason just how 'perfect' you are."

Sam: (scoffs) "I never said I was perfect."

Liz: (serious tone) "Then get off your high horse and admit them!"

(Sam narrows her eyes at Elizabeth and scoffs incredulously)

Sam: "I have accepted mine, you bitch. It's you that won't accept that you kept Jason from me for a long time."

(Elizabeth shakes her head in frustration)

Liz: "I will NOT admit to something I didn't do!"

Sam: "Okay, what about keeping Danny's paternity a secret?"

Liz: (scoffs) "For a day! It ate me up keeping that from Jason. Jason has never judged me for my misguided failures."

Sam: "It's not me who can't tell the difference between the truth and a lie! Elizabeth, you really need to own up to yours."

(Elizabeth scoffs angrily. She was getting pissed off at Sam's holier than thou attitude! She needed to set the record straight)

Liz: "Don't you think it's time we discussed yours? I mean, it's only fair, right?"

Sam: "Jason knows all of them."

Liz: (laughs) "I think it's safe to say he doesn't. How do I know that? For starters, he seemed pretty shocked when he found out you slept with your step-father. Or watching my son get kidnapped in the park? Do you have any idea how horrified I was when I saw my son was not in his stroller? If you want to call me every name in the book, Sam, I can handle that. What I won't tolerate is you going after my kids."

Sam: "He was found, wasn't he?"

Liz: (scoffs) "Only because Jason risked his freedom to find our son. Who shouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place! I don't think I've met anyone as selfish and vindictive as you! Actually, it's a tossup between you and Carly. She slept with Sonny because she was mad at Jason for hiding away with me in my studio and she supposedly loved him? Just like you supposedly loved Jason, when you hopped in the sack with Ric."

Sam: "Jason forgave me for that."

Liz: "Just like he forgave me for briefly keeping the truth about Danny a secret."

Sam: (scoffs) "Whatever."

Liz: "As for Jason's identity? I swear, you don't give a rat's ass whether I'm guilty or not. You just want me guilty so you can brag to the whole town. For the record, I never kept Jason's identity from him. You just like telling tales, McCall?"

Sam: "I tell the truth, unlike you."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Really? Are you sure about that?"

Sam: (nervously fidgets) "You wouldn't dare."

Liz: (dark tone) "Try me." (tilts her head) "What about you scaring my son, Jake, to the point he ran into the basement and you chased him down there?"

Sam: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, forgot already, did we? Well, since you seem to have amnesia, let me refresh your memory. You wanted to talk to my son. He was scared of you to the point he ran away. You couldn't leave well enough alone. You followed him, he hid in the basement. You tripped and fell down the stairs. Jake blamed himself for your ignorance." (angrily) "You caused my son to leave his home and get hurt by a car." (laughs incredulously) "Let's not forget that you caused my home to burn down."

Sam: (defensively) "I didn't mean for your home to burn down. It was an accident."

Liz: (raises her voice) "You shouldn't have been in my home in the first place! You can spin it however you want. You and I both know what you did."

(Sam crosses her arms over her chest and scoffs in anger)

Sam: "You're never going to let me forget that, are you, you bitch?"

(Elizabeth raises her hands to her sides and raises her eyebrows in disbelief)

Liz: "Why should I? You never let me forget about my misdeeds. Why should I let you forget yours?"

(Sam wanted to protest, but she knew it was a lost cause. As much as she wanted to deny it, Elizabeth had a point. Both women had faults. Sam attempted to defend herself once more. She'd probably fail at it, but she gave it one last try)

Sam: "I'm not as bad as you make me out to be, Lizzie."

Liz: "Yet you make me out to be Satan."

Sam: (shrugs) "If the shoe fits."

(Elizabeth folds her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrows)

Liz: "Be realistic. Sam you were fitted for those shoes a long time ago."

Sam: (weirdly) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Liz: "It means another reminder, Sam."

Sam: (sighs deeply) "What about now?"

Liz: " _I_ was the one that gave Jason a chance when he was first Jake Doe. You wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. When he was Jake Doe, you hated him, Sam. I was the one who took him in. I became his friend when he was your enemy. We then fell in love. You ONLY wanted him when he was revealed to be Jason. You know what that makes you, Sam? A hypocrite."

Sam: (pissed off) "How dare you! I did care for Jake Doe!"

Liz: (spits) "The heck you did! You're just mad because I called you out on your crap!"

(Elizabeth sighs deeply as she slides her hands over her hair and walks in a circle before facing her nemesis)

Liz: "I love Jason. I've always loved him and will always love him even if we don't get back together. My love for him will never fade. In the end it's up to him. If it's not me, I will move on unlike you who needs him. I don't need a man to make me happy.

Sam: (shakes her head) "Nope. Uh-uh. Sorry. I think it's safe to say I know Jason better than you do."

(Sam grows nervous after making that comment. Elizabeth chuckles as she speaks)

Liz: "Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself? I have to tell you, being in doubt doesn't look pretty on you."

(Sam shakes her head in protest. However, she knew that Elizabeth was right. Sam can't take it anymore as she felt she was losing the war. No way in hell was Sam going to lose to Elizabeth, No fucking way! Sam runs to Elizabeth and tries to attack her)

Sam: "You bitch! I won't let you get away with it! Jason will never love you again!"

(Elizabeth outsmarts Sam and she's caught off-guard when Elizabeth punches her)

Liz: (angrily) "Spew your poison how you want, but don't ever belittle my love for Jason! I have never disregarded your feelings for him, so give me the same courtesy. No matter what happens between him and I, my love for him will never stop."

(Elizabeth wipes her hand of blood due to Sam's broken nose. After brushing the hair out of her face, she speaks)

Liz: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to clean myself up before greeting my sons when Gram brings them back. Do me a favor. Don't come by anymore because you won't be allowed in."

(As Elizabeth walks away, Sam talks under her breath)

Sam: "You will never get Jason back. You'll die first, you bitch."

 **Chapter 3 Done**

 **This is what I've always wanted to see have happen between Sam and Elizabeth had Elizabeth been given the chance on the show. I feel the writers will never give Elizabeth the opportunity to speak her mind the way others do to her and get away with it. Sam seems to be the writers favorite and I will never understand why. Next chapter is Sonny/Carly discussing it all (Sam, Jason/Jake Doe, and Elizabeth) and then Jason/Liz come face to face. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To my loyal readers…I apologize if I got the facts/details wrong with the issue of Danny/the paternity/Heather and Franco/etc. I received a lot of reviews regarding the topic correcting me. I honestly thought I remembered right, but obviously, I didn't. hehe. I hope I didn't make anyone mad and if I did, I sincerely apologize. I love Liason, but unfortunately, I don't remember every detail of their story or the history of Sam/Danny. Thank you for politely correcting me. I hope you enjoy this next update and please kindly review if you have a minute.**

 **Title: Where the Heart Lies**

 **Chapter 4 'Taking Sides'**

 *****Sonny & Carly's Place*****

(Sonny and Carly walk around the living room pondering their thoughts. After a few minutes, they face each other. They had their hands to their chin like they were thinking)

Carly: (nods) "You're thinking the same thing, too, aren't you?"

Sonny: (shrugs) "It's hard not to. First, Jason had to deal with Sam's accusation against Elizabeth. Now, both Elizabeth and Jason have a decision to make. Sam never should have accused Elizabeth without proof. If she's wrong, that doesn't look good for her. What's worse is Jason taking a second to believe it." (sighs) "Elizabeth has lied before. Hell, we've all lied at one time or another. No one is perfect."

Carly: "I like Sam. Granted, we weren't each other's biggest fan in the beginning. If we're being honest, I

hated the fact that she got more attention because Jason loved her. Same with Elizabeth." (sighs in defeat) "I never really had a bone to pick with her. It just angered me that Jason had other priorities."

Sonny: "You were jealous that Jason didn't pay you as much attention as he did to Sam and Elizabeth."

Carly: (nods) "Yeah, you're right." (hands to her sides) "I always felt Sam could handle Jason's world more than Elizabeth could. I was wrong, though."

Sonny: (confused) "Why do you say that?"

Carly: "In all the years I have known Elizabeth, she always claimed to Jason she could handle his life just fine. It was Jason who pushed her away as he felt she was in danger. From what Jason said, he was worried she'd get hurt or worse. Elizabeth was fine with the bodyguards that Jason wanted to assign her. Jason never had to put any on Sam."

Sonny: "I always felt Elizabeth had issues with Jason's world. In the end, though, it was Jason who kept her at a distance."

Carly: (scoffs) "Boy, were we both wrong….horribly wrong."

Sonny: (snorts) "You're telling me." (raises his eyebrows) "Over the years, you were pretty hard on Elizabeth, especially when it came to her relationship with Jason."

Carly: (guiltily) "I was, wasn't I?"

Sonny: "If it's any consolation, I wasn't any better. I think it's safe to say we both learned our lessons."

Carly: "I admit I was jealous of Elizabeth's place in Jason's life." (nods) "I know better now." (smiles) "I know Jason loves her."

Sonny: "He loves Sam, too. But, I think that really changed after his accident. When he had amnesia and everyone knew him as Jake Doe."

Carly: (shakes her head) "From what I noticed, Sam never truly accepted Jason as Jake Doe."

Sonny: (laughs incredulously) "No, she didn't. She couldn't stand Jake Doe and made her feelings known on that."

Carly: "She always told me that she hated him and didn't like being around him. Elizabeth took him under her wing and immediately befriended him. Jake appreciated that as he was all alone."

Sonny: (sighs) "I feel horrible as I didn't like him, either. No one except Elizabeth accepted him."

Carly: (chuckles softly) "She definitely saw something in him that we didn't."

Sonny: (nods) "Yeah, she did."

(All of a sudden, there's a loud banging at the front door. Sonny and Carly look at each other in confusion. Sonny tells her to stay where she's at. Carly nods as Sonny goes to the door and answers it. He was surprised at who it was)

Sonny: "Sam."

Sam: "Hi, Sonny."

Sonny: "I gotta admit I wasn't expecting you."

Sam: "Can we talk? Is Carly here? I really need to talk to you two."

Sonny: "Is this about Jason?"

Sam: (confused) "How'd you know?"

Sonny: (sighs) "I figured it was."

(He allows the woman in. Carly leans back a bit in shock to see Sam, as well)

Carly: "This is a surprise."

Sonny: "I said the same thing."

Carly: "What'd you need to talk to us about?"

(Sam looks at Sonny before facing Carly again)

Sam: "Jason."

(She sighs in defeat and throws her hands in the air)

Sam: "I-I don't…I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm losing Jason all over again."

Carly: "How are you losing him?"

Sam: (angrily) "To HER…" (shouts) "To that BITCH!"

(Sonny briefly looks at Carly before facing Sam again. He was caught a little off-guard by Sam's outburst)

Sonny: "I'm guessing you're referring to Elizabeth?"

Sam: (laughs incredulously) "Yes! If she thinks she's going to win the war or win Jason back, she's got another thing coming!"

Carly: (weirdly) "Sam, Jason isn't yours to win. It's up to him if he wants to be with Elizabeth or you."

Sam: (nods) "I know that."

(Carly places her hand on her hips and raises her eyebrows at the woman)

Carly: "Are you sure about that? Sam, you can't force someone to be with you if they don't want to."

(Sam nods her head quickly in agitation)

Sam: "So, you're taking her side! Ha! I knew it!"

Sonny: "We're not taking Elizabeth's side. We're on Jason's. We're going to support him in whatever he decides. Whether he choses Elizabeth in the end or you…but quite frankly, the way you're acting right now? It would serve you right if Jason chose Elizabeth."

Sam: (scoffs) "Excuse me?!"

Carly: "Sam, you need to get ahold of yourself. If Jason doesn't want you, you need to accept it."

Sam: "I love Jason, more than she does. Besides, she never really gave him a chance due to his dangerous life."

Sonny: "Actually, Elizabeth was fine with his life. It was Jason who was worried for her."

Sam: (laughs) "See? Doesn't that tell you something? Elizabeth will never be able to truly be in his life.

Not like I can. I've never had any issues with it."

Sonny: (shrugs) "Maybe not. But, I don't think that you're the one that's truly in his heart."

Sam: (nods) "Jason will choose me. I know he will. Just you two watch."

(Sam points at them in determination before leaving. Sonny and Carly sigh deeply in defeat)

Sonny: "This won't end well, will it?"

Carly: "Nope."

 *****Elizabeth's House*****

(Elizabeth was glad she had time to clean as in an hour or so, the boys would be home. She was satisfied with how the house looked)

Liz: (chuckles) "Now, all I need are three boys to tear in here and make the house a mess again. But, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

(There was a knock at the front door, which confused her. She figured if it's Audrey, she'd just come right in. Elizabeth goes to answer the door, shocked at who it was)

Liz: "J-Jason."

Jason: (smiles a bit) "H-Hi." (chuckles nervously) "Can we talk?"

 **Chapter 4 Done**

 **I know this chapter is super short. I'm hoping you won't hold that against me as the big talk between Liason happens in Chapter 5. Someone will make an appearance, too. Lol. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you, my loyal fans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who were kind in the reviews, follows, and favorites. This is the last chapter to this short story. The next story will be 'studio love' and I'll update my liason authors note when it's time to post so you know when to expect it. Enjoy.**

 **Title: Where the Heart Lies**

 **Chapter 5 'Memories Remembered'**

(Elizabeth was surprised to see Jason at her front door. She didn't know what to think. Whether he chose Sam and he believed her accusations. Or he believed Elizabeth and wanted another chance with her. If he wanted to have another chance with Elizabeth, she wasn't sure how she felt. After getting the hair out of her face, she sighs and speaks)

Liz: "Hello."

Jason: "Hi." (clears his throat) "Can we talk?"

Liz: "About? If it's about you believing Sam's accusations against me…"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, it's not about that." (tilts his head) "Can I come in?"

(Elizabeth ponders briefly before letting him in. She moves over so he can get in. After shutting the door, the ex-lovers come face to face. Elizabeth folds her arms over her chest and nods)

Liz: "Okay. Go ahead."

Jason: "First of all, I wanted to apologize for treating you the way I did and the way Sam treated you during her accusations."

Liz: (serious tone) "Don't apologize for Sam. She's a big girl. If she feels any remorse, which I highly doubt she does, she can come apologize herself. She's responsible for her actions. Just like you're responsible for yours."

Jason: (nods) "I see your point."

(Jason sighs deeply in distress)

Jason: "I'm sorry for the way I acted, Elizabeth. I regret that I doubted you when Sam accused you of hiding my identity."

Liz: (tearfully) "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me when you doubted me, Jason? Huh? I have lied about many things, yes. I've never claimed to be perfect. But, at least I own up to my failures."

(scoffs) "Does Sam?"

(Jason looks down in sadness and briefly closes his eyes)

Jason: "I will never be able to forgive myself for treating you like that. Even though I don't have all my memories back yet, I remember loving you." (smiles a bit) "Even when I didn't realize it, you had my heart."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "I couldn't have had your heart when you were trying to decide whether I was telling the truth or not."

(Jason looks away and briefly wipes his face with his hands. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she had a point)

Jason: "I will never be able to forgive myself for doubting you. I know Sam doesn't like you, but…"

Liz: (snorts) "That's an understatement and the feeling is mutual."

Jason: "But, without proof, she shouldn't have accused you of lying."

Liz: "In the end, what difference does it make, Jason? You believed her either way. If I had been told of your identity that night, I'd have come right to you. But, Laura and Nikolas kept it to themselves. Sam doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself. I know she wants you back."

(Jason takes a step towards Elizabeth)

Jason: "What if I don't want her back?"

(Elizabeth raises her head to the ceiling and laughs before facing him again)

Liz: "Do you even know what you want, Jason? It doesn't sound like you do."

Jason: (sighs) "I wish it wouldn't have taken Laura to point out how I truly feel for you. In my heart, I've always known. But, I was an idiot for not admitting it. Nikolas pointed that out."

Liz: (chuckles) "That's Nikolas for ya. He has a tendency of making you realize things that you wouldn't always realize on your own."

Jason: "He was an ass but I needed to hear it."

Liz: (curiously) "What'd he say?"

Jason: (chuckles) "That if I don't realize by now that Sam is a con who doesn't admit her faults, yet you do, I'm a dumbass. Laura thought that was a bit mean, but Nikolas was right."

Liz: (nods) "Nikolas does have a tendency to speak his mind, especially when it's about the people he loves."

Jason: (sighs) "While I don't have all my memories back yet, I have such a strong pull in my heart." (shakes his head) "I never felt that for Sam." (rolls his eyes) "Even though she claims we're meant to be. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I just…" (sighs) "I don't feel that connection towards her."

(Elizabeth tried not to show the glimmer of hope that she had in her heart. Like she vowed before, she would accept being on her own. She would always hold Jason in her heart, but she wouldn't be second best. Elizabeth nods slowly at Jason as she speaks)

Liz: "And how do you feel towards me?"

Jason: (smiles happily) "Like I've known you all my life and can tell you anything and you wouldn't judge. That you're my best friend. I should have realized all of this even without Nikolas and Laura's help. For that, I'm sorry."

Liz: (shakes her head) "It's not my place to tell you how to feel. You needed to realize that on your own."

Jason: (nods) "I know."

(Jason laughs dryly as he walks in a circle with his hands through his hair before facing Elizabeth)

Jason: "I feel like a damn fool. No wonder you told me to leave until I realized what my heart was telling me."

(Elizabeth couldn't help but grow curious on what Jason was trying to say. She tilts her head and speaks)

Liz: "And what does your heart tell you?

(Jason stares directly at Elizabeth before walking slowly towards her. Once they're mere inches apart, he casually looks at her strawberry glossed lips before looking in her eyes)

Jason: "That it's always been you. You have always been where my heart lied. Even when I was an idiot and couldn't admit it. You accept my faults without judgment. I will, in return, accept yours because I love you. The way I see it, as long as we love each other and are honest about everything in life, we can make it." (nervously) "That is, if you feel the same way."

(She was happy to hear those words coming from his mouth. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but held back. She chuckles as she speaks)

Liz: "Yes, I can do that. And yes, I feel the same way."

(She turns her head slightly and smirks)

Liz: "Does this mean you believe me when I say I knew nothing about your identity?"

Jason: (nods) "Damn right I do."

Liz: "Where does that leave Sam?"

Jason: (serious tone) "She can go fly a kite for all I care."

(Elizabeth laughs hard at his comment. They look into the others eyes passionately)

Jason: "I love you, Elizabeth Webber. I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jason Morgan. Whether you were Jake Doe or Jason Morgan, my feelings for you are still the same."

Jason: (smiles) "Thank you, baby."

(They lean forward and share a much-awaited kiss. Mmmm, Elizabeth's strawberry lip-gloss tasted so good. Again, he felt like a damn idiot for waiting so long. He could so get used to this. After breaking apart from the kiss, he holds his true love in this arms and smiles while closing his eyes briefly)

Jason: "This feels so right."

Liz: (chuckles) "It does, indeed."

Jason: "After all this time, we finally have the right timing."

(She has a confused expression across her face. She breaks free just enough to see the smile that he has)

Jason: (grins happily) "I remember us."

Liz: (cautiously) "What do you mean you remember us?"

Jason: "I remember loving you. I remember the day our son was born. I remember everything. Like no time has passed."

(Elizabeth's eyes flood with tears at his revelation)

Liz: "Are you sure?"

Jason: (smiles) "Thank you for saving me, for loving me. I'm back, baby."

Liz: (laughs) "I will love you until the day I die. You're my heart, my soul, my lover, my best friend."

(Their moment of bliss is interrupted by a loud knock at the front door. They ask the other if they're expecting anyone and both shakes their head in response. Elizabeth goes to the front door and answers it, seeing Sam)

Liz: (groans) "Here we go."

(Without saying a word, Sam rushes past Elizabeth and goes straight to Jason)

Sam: "You can't believe a word that bitch says. Whatever she said, she's lying."

(Elizabeth closes the door and walks to Jason and the duo face Sam)

Jason: (chuckles) "Oh, you mean like your lie? I swear, you lie the way you breathe. For what it's worth, I believe Elizabeth 100% percent."

(Sam points at Elizabeth as she's making her accusations)

Sam: "She's lying! Don't you get it? She'll do anything to keep us apart!"

Jason: (weirdly) "Don't you get it, McCall? You and I were never together. We're never going to be together. I'm with the woman who owns my heart." (laughs) "That is definitely not you."

Sam: (scoffs) "You can't be serious."

Jason: (nods) "Oh, I am."

(Elizabeth walks to her rival and smugly points at Sam)

Liz: "Jason chose me. Deal with it. And for the record, he remembers his life and still wants to be with me. Unlike you, he accepts my faults as I accept his."

Sam: (frowns) "I-I thought I won."

Liz: (scoffs incredulously) "You didn't win anything, you bitch. Jason isn't a prize to be won. He's a human being."

(Sam looks to Jason for comfort)

Sam: "Jason?"

Jason: "I don't love you. I don't want you. Get the hell out of our house."

Sam: (nods) "You're going to regret this."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, the only thing I regret is giving you the time of day. Now, I will ask you nicely. Please leave."

(Sam tearfully looks between Elizabeth and Jason before storming out, slamming the door behind her. Jason and Elizabeth smile at each other)

Liz: "Thank you for choosing me."

Jason: "I always will in a heartbeat."

Liz: "I love you."

Jason: "I love you more."

 **The End**

 **This is how I had hoped the storyline would go. But, of course, Elizabeth always gets the short end of the stick. I hope you liked how I wrote the story past Chapter 1 of Mariah's work. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
